


Expect the Plan to Go Off the Rails

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Earth x, Gen, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Leo and Mick aren't friends. They're a lot less than that, and a lot more.Written for Day 2 ofGen Valentine's 2019.





	Expect the Plan to Go Off the Rails

"Mickey," the stranger with Leonard's face said, and then paused, caught himself. "Mick."

"Yeah?" Mick said. He was well aware he'd been drinking too much, but there was a special pleasure in doing it in front of Leo, who kept talking at some goody-two-shoes asshole that had nothing to do with him aside from a familiar face. "What now?"

"I just--" He sighed. "I wanted to know. I don't know why I wanted to know, but--" He took the chair nearest Mick. This was the part that hurt, that the way he moved and talked were too familiar, the sharp, acid smell of the cold gun smelling the same too. "You loved him."

"Yeah," Mick said. It got easier to say the longer Snart had been gone, and how fucked up was that? He took another drink. "So what?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No," Mick said, keeping his eyes level. On another day he might've taken a swing at Leo for that question. It was none of his business. But he'd wondered too, about Leo and Mickey in that other world.

"Do you want to know?" Leo said, picking up on his thoughts.

"No."

"Okay," Leo said. He reached over and took Mick's next beer, opened it himself. "I do miss--him. All the time."

"I miss mine too," Mick said. "But if you were hoping for some kind of--"

"No," Leo said. "I just keep wondering. If things had been different on my world, how close I'd be now to what it's like here." He took a long drink of Mick's beer, wincing a little at the taste when he was done. "To who I was here."

"'s not worth worrying about."

"You know I'll be there," he said, putting the bottle down. "If you need us, I'll be there, with Ray, with whatever else you need."

"Yeah," Mick said. _That's what being a goody-two-shoes is,_ he thought, but kept that one to himself. "But you'll probably need us more. With the friggin' Nazis."

Leo's laugh was a little different from Leonard's, but it was still a good laugh. "They don't stand a chance."

He couldn't resist smiling at his confidence. "Gotta plan, huh?"

"I told you," he said, getting back up and clapping Mick on the shoulder. "I always have a plan."

He left the beer behind, which was bullshit, because there was no way Mick's favorite was worse than the shit they brewed on a fucking _Nazi planet,_ and headed for the bridge. Mick thought about stopping him, but he couldn't think of anything he wanted to say he hadn't already said. Except--

"Leo!"

Leo stopped, half-turned. "Yeah?"

"Punch a Nazi for me, willya?"

"I'll punch two," Leo said, his grin so close to Leonard's it put lead in Mick's gut. "It'll be my absolute pleasure."


End file.
